


You Are All My Children

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute young adult Loki, Heimdall gets spanked!, Loki lives!, judicial disciplinary spanking, mention of a fist sight, parental disciplinary spanking, scolding young men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki faces Elfin discipline and tries to hide the fact from his father. When Heimdall gets into the act Odin must step in and deal with the naughtiness! Two bottoms spanked, Loki's twice!





	You Are All My Children

Twenty four year old Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, stood before the Magistrate of Niflheim, his uniform torn, his eye black and a rill of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He was panting and wore an expression of barely contained rage. His slender wrists were bound by manacles. A few feet away, also standing before the Magistrate was a young elf. He was just as battered and angry looking as Loki. He glared at the young prince malevolently. Suddenly the huge man behind the desk picked up an iron weight and banged it three times on his desk. The sound was ear splitting and both young men flinched.  
“What have we here?” The elderly elf asked of his officer.  
“These two young men were fighting in the town square My Lord. They cause a great deal of panic and damage.” The Magistrate speared both youths with an angry glare.  
“We prize peace and quiet in this Realm, young Asgardian.” He growled, addressing Loki. Something about his affect and voice reduced the young prince to a small boy. He cringed, his head down, looking up at him timidly. “What have you to say in your defense?” Loki’s eyes, moist with unshed tears and huge with fear looked up at the man.  
“I….I mean he….uhm…we…”  
“ENOUGH!” The Magistrate boomed, making Loki flinch and close his mouth. “What say you, boy?” The young elf glared over at Loki.  
“It was…his…fault.” He said hesitantly. The Magistrate stared down at the youth, his brows furrowed.  
“I see. It seems you were both at fault.” Loki’s mouth came open. He seemed to be trying to say something but he couldn’t quite find his voice. He only knew that this was going to culminate in either his death or horrible pain. “What is it, boy?” The man asked impatiently.  
“It…it w…was my fault sir.” He squeaked, looking down. The tears came freely now as he stood there, knowing his fate. “Please don’t punish him.” The other young man looked over at him, shocked to hear his defense of him. Even the Magistrate paused, amazed at this remarkable young man.  
“Why do you defend him?” He asked Loki, his voice much softer.  
“I…shouldn’t have fought him sir. I’m very sorry for everything I did. It was all my fault.” The young elf looked from Loki to the Magistrate, his expression confused.  
“I didn’t have to goad you into fighting Asgardian.” He said now. The Magistrate smiled, feeling a kind of admiration for the brave young men.  
“Alright. That’s enough. Usually the punishment for your aggressive behaviour would be ten lashes and thirty days in jail. The pair of you are not the usual rabble who commit these acts. I think what I have before me is two, hot tempered young scamps. I think nothing can be served by scarring your for life and putting you in that nasty hell hole. Tell me, young Asgardian. How would your father discipline you for this behaviour?” Loki looked up at him, blushing scarlet.  
“He…he would put me over his knee and spank my bottom sir.” The witnesses in the chamber tittered at this, making Loki feel even more embarrassed. The young elf gulped and looked at Loki as though he were mad.  
“I see!” The magistrate said, chuckling. “How appropriate! Tell me son, does he leave your britches up or bare your bottom?” Loki gulped, his eyes growing bigger.  
“He takes them down My Lord.” The young elf inhaled sharply, his expression terrified.  
“And does he use his hand or something else?”  
“F..for this he would use a paddle My Lord.” Loki began to tremble.  
“So be it!” The man declared. “I sentence you two to a judicial spanking to be carried out immediately! Clear the room!” He banged the piece of iron down again.  
“But…My Lord! I’ve never been spanked before!” The young elf cried, struggling as he was brought to the big man’s side.  
“All the better! Someone fetch me a paddle for two young rumps!” he ordered.  
Five minutes later, a man came in with a freshly made paddle. It was round and flat with a good, sturdy handle. It looked to have been sanded smooth, thankfully. The Magistrate thanked the man for his service and chased him out of the room. He had a guard bring the struggling young elf to his side. He was laid across his lap, bottom up and his britches were lowered. The young man groaned and fussed as his small, pale bottom was positioned.  
The big man drew his hand back and administered a brisk, noisy paddling. The young elf struggled and howled in pain as his bare bottom was soundly spanked. It wasn’t a long punishment, but it was a memorable one. When it was over, the big Magistrate comforted him as though he were one of his own children. He cried for more than ten minutes, a pitiful, keening wail. It was obvious that he was unaccustomed to having his bottom tanned. Loki stood by feeling pity for him mixed with a small amount of contempt at the fuss he was making. He vowed to take his paddling with more dignity, if it were possible to be dignified lying face down over someone’s lap, having your naked bottom spanked.  
Suddenly it was upon him! The young elf was stood up, his britches righted and was led out the door, still sniffling and holding his bottom with both hands. The huge man beckoned Loki with his finger. A bolt of terror shot through the young prince as he was uncuffed and brought to the man. He looked the Magistrate in the eyes, his brows climbing high with fear. The man chuckled at his fearful expression.  
“Well don’t look so frightened! It’s only a spanking my boy.” Loki was laid over the man’s lap, his britches peeled down, baring his pale, round little rump. Loki did none of the struggling or fussing the elf had. He hoped it would weigh in his favour with the man. “That’s a good boy.” The man said as he scooted his hips over his long thigh. Loki lay still and obedient. He felt a hand settle on his lower back and the big man began to paddle his behind. Loki flinched and yelped at the sting. It wasn’t nearly as severe as he had expected. Obviously the old Magistrate had taken compassion on Loki.  
He stopped halfway through the punishment and addressed Loki. “You are being a very good boy my young Asgardian prince. I am very proud of you.” He patted Loki’s burning tail with one big hand gently. For a second he thought the spanking was over but not so. The big man drew back and administered ten more brisk swats, setting fire to Loki’s sit spots. Loki clenched his teeth and hissed but did not cry out. The spanking had ended and the big magistrate began to gently rub his burning bottom. “Such a good boy. I am very proud of you.” He purred.  
“Thank you sir.” Loki squeaked. Something about the soft tone of the man’s voice, the gentle after spanking rubs and the nerve-wracking terror before caused the dam to break. Loki began to weep as he lay there, having his bottom rubbed. The big Magistrate, understanding completely, gathered Loki into his arms.  
“Now, now, it’s alright. Poor little fellow.” He purred, cuddling the crying prince. He held Loki tenderly, cooing to him until the tears dried up. “There now. That’s a my good boy. Aww, such a scary experience. I understand.” Loki hugged the man in return, laying his head on his chest. He felt like the five year old he used to be.  
“I’m very sorry for what I did.” Loki said softly.  
“I know. Shhhhhh. It’s alright now.” The big man patted his back, holding him gently. After about fifteen minutes he lifted the young prince and sat him on his feet. Loki swiped his eyes with his sleeve, looking very young. The Magistrate smiled down at him. “Ready to go home now?” he asked.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Take him to the courtyard.”  
“Thank you sir.” Loki called as he was led away. 

* * * *

Loki landed in the Observatory, trying his best to hide his battle wounds. Heimdall stopped him with one huge hand on his chest. Loki sighed, looking up at the big sentry. “What happened here, my prince?” He asked, knowing the answer full well.  
“I had a fight.” Loki answered quietly. Heimdall looked down at him, lifting his chin with one hand.  
“You had better clean up before your father catches you.” Loki smiled and scooted down the corridor to his chambers. He stood in the mirror, using magic to heal his lip and black eye. He also healed his bottom, since no one was going to check to see that he hadn’t. Moving into the shower, Loki began to feel significantly better. By the time he stepped out and dried off, he was feeling fine. He pulled his leggings and tunic on and combed his hair, stepping out, into his room proper. His heart caught in his throat. There, arms folded, looking stern was his father! “Papa?” He squeaked, his throat suddenly dry.  
“Hello son.” Odin said dryly. His single, steely blue eye bored a hole through the young prince. He gulped audibly. “I am going to give you but one chance to be completely honest with me.” He said simply. Loki’s shoulders sagged.  
“I went to Nephilheim and had a fight with an elf. Some property was damaged and we were both arrested. The Magistrate sentenced us to a paddling and then released us…sir.” It all fell from Loki’s lips like a waterfall. He had no been able to edit it.  
“I see.” Odin said. “Because you have been truthful with me I will not use the birch on you.” Loki’s eyes grew huge. “Heimdall will not be so lucky.”  
“Father! Please don’t punish Heimdall! He only meant to…”  
“Conceal the truth from me!” Odin growled, cutting Loki off. “You will both have sore bottoms.” Odin strode to the bed and jerked his gauntlet off angrily. Loki sighed and went to his father, laying himself over his lap obediently. Odin patted his back, smiling. “That’s a good boy.” He peeled Loki’s leggings down and administered a sharp, rapid-fire spanking. Loki’s spine stiffened and he yelped loudly as his bare bottom turned bright pink. Odin stilled his hand after only a few minutes, sparing Loki’s behind. He briefly rubbed the youth’s stinging bottom and cuddled him for another few minutes.  
“Papa?” Loki spoke from his father’s chest.  
“Yes my son.”  
“Instead of punishing Heimdall I will take his whipping in his stead.” Odin looked at his son in shock.  
“Why on Earth would you agree to do that?” He asked, puzzled.  
“Heimdall loves me. He did what he did to save me more pain after the spanking I received on Nephilheim. If I had not done what I did he would never have gotten into trouble.” Odin chuckled at the twisted logic. His heart was touched by Loki’s brave suggestion.  
“I have a better idea. I will spare him the birch and paddle his bottom instead.” Loki nodded in agreement. Odin leaned down and kissed his sweet son’s head. Loki stood and reached back, rubbing at the sting on his bottom. Odin fancied he looked just as he did when he was five. 

* * * *

Odin walked into the Observatory as Heimdall sent two men down to Vannaheim. The big sentry sighed and descended the lock, presenting himself to his King for punishment. His expression was downcast. “I submit myself for punishment my King.” He said meekly.  
“Not here.” Odin said, guiding him to the ante room and closing the door. He pulled a paddle from his armour and Heimdall gave a sigh of relief that it wasn’t a bundle of birch switches. “I want you to know that Loki offered to take your punishment in your stead.” Heimdall looked surprised and touched.  
“He is a very special young man.” He said, smiling. Odin bade him remove his armour and bend over the back of a large, high backed chair.  
“That he is.” Odin agreed. He drew back and administered a brisk, stinging paddling to the big sentry’s backside. Heimdall winced and grunted at each swat but took the discipline bravely. He inwardly swore to himself that he would never try to conceal anything from his King again. By the time Odin’s hand stilled Heimdall’s bottom was burning like fire. He kept his back to the ancient King, swiping his eyes on his sleeve. Odin felt a twinge of pity for the man.  
“Heimdall, you must not feel that you were punished in anger.” Odin said softly. The comforting words brought a raft of tears to the sentry’s eyes. “Heimdall, look at me.” The big man turned and looked at his King. “What am I called?”  
“My King?”  
‘What else?”  
“All Father.” He said, understanding flooding his heart.  
“That’s right. I am father to all, you included. When I discipline my children I do so out of love.” Heimdall smiled as his tears flowed down his cheeks. Odin grabbed him and hugged him warmly. 

* * * *

Loki paid Heimdall a visit later that day. He saw Loki coming and climbed down from the lock, encircling the young prince with his arms and hugging him warmly. “Hello Little One. Are you well?”  
“Yes, I’m alright. How are you?”  
“Sore.” He replied, reaching back to rub. Loki copied the gesture and they smiled at one another knowingly.  
“I’m sorry I got you into trouble.”  
“You didn’t get me in trouble my prince. I did that myself by concealing your misadventure from your father. I deserved the consequences I received.”  
“Yes. Me too.” Loki replied sheepishly.  
“What say you my prince? Have we learned our lesson?”  
“Definitely.” Loki answered, smiling at his friend.


End file.
